


Among Them

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley teaches Aziraphale how to play Among Us. Aziraphale gets imposter on the first round.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Among Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day one of my Countdown to Christmas. I have twenty-five fics sitting in my drive ready to go for all of you. I also challenged myself to doing NaNoWriMo along with this little gift from me to you. For those of you unaware, NaNoWriMo is a challenge trying to get people to write 50,000 words in thirty days. I won this back in 2018 and I thought I wanted to try it again. This year, I was once again successful in this little challenge. I only counted my fics, though all of my notes were also written immediately after I finished writing the fic, so they would technically count towards my 50,000. 
> 
> A huge thank you goes out to everyone who sent me prompts for this. Without you, I would not have been able to accomplish this at all. Thank you to my readers just for clicking on my fic. I appreciate every single one of you. 
> 
> My inspiration for this fic came from Tumblr. I don’t remember from where exactly, I think it was a number of different places, so if you recognize the idea from somewhere, you’re probably not wrong. 
> 
> Now, on to the fic. I hope you enjoy it!

“Do you get the game a little bit now?” Crowley said, having just explained the concept of Among Us to the angel. Aziraphale nodded. 

“I believe so,” Aziraphale said. “So we just do our tasks and vote out the imposter as crewmates and the imposter’s goal is to kill everyone?” Crowley nodded. 

“Yes, exactly.” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“The things people come up with anymore.” He sighed. “Oh alright, we can start the game now, I suppose.” Aziraphale really didn’t see the appeal. Humans were typically not about off and killing each other. Besides over petty disputes, but those typically involved higher powers and being  _ forced  _ to kill rather than it being of their own free will. Not to mention the fact that doing “tasks” didn’t sound fun at all. He certainly did not enjoy doing his chores. 

He was really only going along with this because it was a way that he could bond with the children. Not to mention that Crowley really seemed to enjoy it. He really wanted to try to get into it since Crowley loved it so much. It didn’t seem too hard. Just moving around doing tasks. 

His first game started and he was the imposter.  _ Oh dear.  _ He didn’t want to kill anyone. He’d never in his entire existence done such a thing. But one must play the game. 

“Hey, Aziraphale, can you come with me to medbay and watch my scan? I might need an alibi later.” 

“Oh . . . er . . . sure,” Aziraphale said, though he had no idea why Crowley would need an alibi. Not when the angel was the imposter. Everyone else was innocent. He sighed as he clicked the sabotage button. He clicked something randomly and his screen started flashing red. 

“Oh fuck,” Crowley said. “O2. That’s important. Follow me, angel, I’ll show you where it is.” Aziraphale was more than happy to comply. If Crowley thought he was innocent perhaps he might actually win the game. 

Once the O2 had been settled, the two of them went back to medbay so Crowley could do his scan. When Aziraphale got close to Crowley, a little button that said  _ kill _ showed up. Aziraphale bit his lip. Did he really want to do this? He sighed. He supposed it was part of the game, and if he was going to win, he was going to have to commit some murders. Crowley gasped. 

“ _ Aziraphale _ .” He looked up from his phone and to the angel. “I’m surprised at you. It’s been  _ you?”  _ Aziraphale shrugged. 

“It is simply part of the game, is it not?” 

“Well, yes, but I didn’t expect you to play so dirty.” Aziraphale walked up to the body to examine it but accidentally hit the report button. Crowley shook his head. “You sly dog.” 

“Where?” Adam asked over their discord server. 

“Not certain,” Aziraphale lied. “I-I’m still quite new at this. I just . . . walked into a room and saw Crowley lying on the floor, dead.” 

“Any sus?” Warlock asked. 

“What on Earth are you on about?” Aziraphale asked. “Sus, what’s sus?” 

“Is there anyone you think did it?” Wensleydale clarified. Aziraphale shook his head, forgetting that the other people in the chat could not actually see him. 

“No, unfortunately, I don’t think so. The culprit was long gone before I got here.”

“Skip then?” Peper asked. 

“I suppose we must do,” Aziraphale replied. Once everyone had skipped, the game was back in motion. Crowley could not form words at that point. 

“How did you  _ actually  _ get away with that?” Aziraphale shrugged without looking up. He hit the sabotage button once again, this time to actually look and try to figure out what everything would do. It seemed to him that the O2 would be the most vital to take care of. No one could survive without it, after all. Why yes, of course. He clicked that button again. Crowley shook his head.

“You are in this for the win, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” Aziraphale said. “There’s no other way to be. I gave up my place in  _ Heaven _ for a win. Do you really think I am about to lose such a petty game?” The red quit flashing and Aziraphale realized that they had gotten the oxygen taken care of. He decided that he needed to make another kill. 

He decided the best place for this was to start at the cafeteria and go around until he found someone. He was able to very quickly find Brian. Brian all on his own. Aziraphale didn’t hesitate this time. He simply killed Brian and walked away from the scene. A few moments later, Peper reported the body. 

“It’s Azirapahale,” she said. “I saw him walking out of the room. He didn’t report it or anything. It has to be him.” 

“He’s an  _ angel _ , Peper,” Wensleydale pointed out. “A  _ literal  _ angel.” 

“I think that was just a move to protect herself,” Warlock said. “How’s about the rest of you?” 

“Peper is sus,” Adam agreed. Aziraphale went along with this. Of course he did. It was covering his own trail. Everyone voted Peper out, besides Peper, who’d voted for Aziraphale. Aziraphale knew he had to act quickly in order to win this. With Peper gone, being confirmed that she wasn’t the imposter, he was the next suspect. He opened the sabotage window and locked the doors. He then tried to hit the O2 button, but he wasn’t allowed to. He sighed. He supposed it would make sense to do that. Otherwise, the imposter could just lock the doors at the very beginning and just sabotage the O2 when they couldn’t do anything about it. Ruining the entire game. 

As soon as he could, he pressed the button. He rushed to one of the rooms that he knew there was a panel for. He saw someone walk into the room that he was in, but it seemed that they trusted him to not be the imposter because they walked right back out. They didn’t realize their mistake in time. 

Aziraphale won. 

He  _ actually  _ won. 

“Unbelievable,” Crowley said. “They let you get away with  _ a lot _ . How did you  _ actually  _ pull that off?” Aziraphale shrugged. He had literally no idea, but he couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself. He won a game, all by himself, on his first try. Crowley shook his head and unmuted the discord. 

Which was a mess of Peper screaming “I told you so,” Wensleydale having a crisis because an  _ angel  _ committed  _ murder _ , and Adam yelling about having lost to a newbie. Crowley laughed. 

“Look at the mess you’ve caused.” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“It’s just part of the game,” Aziraphale said. Crowley shook his head. 

The group continued to play round after round until the Them and Warlock were forced to put the game up by their parents. Aziraphale decided he’d had enough of the game for the day anyway. He was ready to call it a night and fall asleep with his demon in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
